Angels Don't Fall Often
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: And I know that angels don't fall often. Au. One-shot. Inspired by Jason Damato's "Angels".


**Title: **Angels Don't Fall Often

**Couple: **Noctis/OC, major Prompto/OC, minor Stella/Noctis

**Words:**

**Rated K+**

**Summary:**

_And I know that angles don't fall often. _Au. One-shot. Inspired by Jason Damato's "Angels".

**Disclaimer: **you know the deal. I don't own this, expect for Falle and this story.

* * *

><p>It was an average week for Falle Haven as she began her way to her job: a doctor at a mentally ill hospital. The patients were actually quite subtle and had minor illnesses.<p>

But, in reality, some were dangerous. Like Lightning Farron and Oebra Yun Fang. The two older woman had tempers, despite their usual cool and calm traits, and could be violent. It's only luck that some doctors, including Falle, got away alive.

There was Hope Esthiem who lost his mother at a tragic event and refuses to even speak at all, Oebra Dia Vanille who had major mood swings and was addicted to pills, Dajh Katzroy who was a young boy that suffered from serious nightmares and night terrors, Snow Villiers who claimed that his fiance and Lightning's younger sister, Serah Farron, was going to turn into a crystal and die, and lastly, but not least, a young dark-haired, mysterious man named Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Noctis was a survivor of a massacre that occurred four years ago, and he was finally found one year ago and submitted as a patient a month ago. He was a troublesome one: he hardly talked, and if he did, it was cold and harsh, he would glare at you even if you didn't do anything wrong, ignores your existence completely, and he was stubborn as a mule.

But there was something that drew her to him. It was as if he had something that drew her to him.

"Good morning," the secretary, Lebreau, greeted, smiling. "How was your morning, pumpkin?"

Falle scowled at her nickname. "It was fine until you just had to call me that, Lebreau." Falle retorted.

Lebreau laughed merrily, winking at the younger female.

"Sorry, Falle. It's a habit, and you kind of do look like a pumpkin with that dye hair of yours." Lebreau pointed out, now smirking.

"Well, get rid of that habit." Falle snapped, flushing," And my hair color is real!"

With that said, Falle stormed off, leaving behind a amused Lebreau. Scowling ferociously, Falle bumped into a dirty blond man.

"Whoa, whoa, pumpkin," he said, chuckling. "Looks like someone woke on the wrong side of the bed."

"Prompto," Falle groaned, frowning," how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

Prompto grinned widely, ruffling her orange mane, before stating," Then, dye your hair color and I'll stop."

"You're just _asking_ for it, you know that right?"

"I know. It's not my fault your hair is the color of a pumpkin."

"Prompto... if you don't watch it, you'll be eating a knuckle sandwich."

"Haha! Aw, you love me and my oh-so-sexy face too much you wouldn't dare to ruin it, would you?"

"If you keep mentioning pumpkin, I might."

Prompto grinned, and chuckled.

"I got it, I got it," Prompto said smoothly, still grinning. "I'll watch it for now on, okay, Falle?"

"Good," approved Falle. "Anyway, I got to go check up on Noctis."

Prompto's jovial mask fell, and he frowned. Falle watched him warily. She knew of Noctis' and Prompto's close friendship before the massacre, and it saddened her whenever she saw Prompto try to talk to his best friend to no avail.

Falle smiled at him in reassurance as she rested a small hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Prompto," Falle stated. "I'll make Noctis talk. I promise."

Prompto's eyes widened as confidence radiated off of her, and he couldn't stop the grin from growing on his face.

"Thank you, Falle. Seriously." Prompto said, nodding in agreement.

For some reason, something told Prompto that Falle would succeed this promise.

* * *

><p>A certain dark-haired man sat in the shadows of his room until the door flew open, and light flooded in upon the entrance of a orange-haired woman.<p>

"Guess what?" Falle exclaimed," I'm gonna make you talk today! Whether you like it or not!"

She never ceased to amuse him no matter what. Noctis felt the corner of his lips twitch upwards, but they didn't smile, smirk, grin, or show any kind of amusement.

Falle's ebony hues observed the darkness before grumbling about how dark it is.

"Goddamn," she grumbled. "Do you really like the dark this much? Ugh, I hate the dark. It scares me so much... uwah! OW! SHIT! FLYING FUCKING COW!"

A loud sound of someone falling alerted him fully, and immediately he knew Falle had somewhat tripped. Noctis chuckled inwardly at her colorful words.

Both Noctis and Falle startled when a gentle rap sounded from the door, and Falle slowly rose to answer. However, Noctis beat her to the door, opening it with a rush of cold air.

A beautiful and young woman with dirty blond hair like Prompto's and wide, melted chocolate brown eyes stood before the dark-haired beauty. Her red lips were parted in shock as she gasped. Then, once she took in who was before her, she blushed hotly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his lips.

Falle blushed, but remained unnoticed.

"Oh, Noctis!" The woman sobbed, her tears streaming down in black rivers. "When I heard they had found you after so long, I immediately began to search for you! I'm so glad they allowed me to see you! I love you so much! So, so, so, so much!"

Falle felt her heart throb at the sight with sympathy before her last words soaked in, and she gaped.

Finally, the woman noticed her, and her cheeks turned into a whole new level of crimson.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, stammering and her hands flailing. "I didn't know you were in here! I-I'm so rude! I'm so sorry!"

Noctis looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Falle smiled, chuckling. "It's fine," the orange-haired female replied, brushing it off with a dismissive wave. "It's understandable. You just found your lover, and you're overwhelmed to see him again. I'll just leave you for a minute to talk, and I'll come back."

Falle made her way, ignoring the burning of his gaze. She smiled politely at the dirty blond-haired woman, and opened the door to leave.

"Oh!" The woman gasped," Where are my manners? My name is Stella Nox Fluerent. What's yours?"

Falle blinked owlishly before grinning cheekily.

"Falle," she said, leaving the room. "Falle Haven."

* * *

><p>The door closed with a silent click, and Falle inwardly screamed at her heart to stop beating so much.<p>

The lingering feeling of his smoldering gaze remained until she heard screams and yells from Lightning's room.

"Pin her down!" Someone ordered. "Hold still!"

"Get the fuck of off me, you sick bastard! FALLE!" She heard Lightning yell.

In a flash, Falle threw the door open, and her eyes widened at the sight it revealed. Many doctors and nurses were behind her, including some of the patients. A knot appeared in the pit of her stomach as she flashed forward, roundhouse kicking on the doctors.

People oohed, wincing at the sight of pain.

Falle's fist lashed out at the second one, knocking the air out of him, as her fist met his stomach. Then, she turned to the doctor pinning the pinkette down, his pants halfway down. Falle's ebony gaze narrowed onto him.

"Boo." She said, and the man took off, pulling up his pants as he did.

* * *

><p>Noctis ignored Stella, his thoughts on a certain orange-headed woman who just kicked some doctors' ass and scared one way with a single word.<p>

That certain orange-headed woman opened the door, and entered, smiling as she did so.

"Hello, Falle," Stella greeted nicely.

"Hello to you, too, Stella," Falle greeted back. "And to you too, Noctis."

Noctis, stoic and stiff, merely stared back, and watch as those saccharine pink lips frown. Her ebony orbs stared him down before turning to Stella, and explaining she had to go now. They weren't allowed to have visitors there when the doctors performed their check-up.

Stella, disappointed, reluctantly agreed to leave, and she blew Noctis a possessive kiss before taking her departure.

"She's not your lover after all." Falle stated, pinning him down with her aloof gaze.

When he shifted awkwardly, she sighed deeply. She shook her head, orange ribbons swaying with it.

"As I thought," she commented. "Well, anyway, if you don't love her that way, it's best to let her know. Otherwise, she would get the wrong idea. Oh, wait, she already does."

Noctis' lips twitched. Falle's lips curled into a smirk, and she shook her head, chuckling. Noctis narrowed his eyes into slits.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired, his voice hoarse.

Falle stared at him, eyes twice their size and her jaw hanging open.

"Y-you talked!" exclaimed Falle, lips grinning brightly, as her eyes sparked with a fire.

"So?" He mumbled, arching an brow.

"I completed my promise to Prompto! Now, you just gotta talk whenever he talks to you."

Noctis scowled, and he refused to. Falle, now concerned, was frowning, the corner of her lips dipping downwards.

"Noctis," Falle started to say," if anything happened to you in your past, you can tell me. I'll be waiting, Noctis."

Noctis could've sworn he saw a pair of white wings on her back.

"I'd rather not," Noctis stated coldly. "You have to write whatever I say onto that sheet of yours, and I don't want to tell you anything."

Falle pouted before scowling, and her eyes began scrutinizing him. His body flushed with heat, and he leaned in unconsciously.

* * *

><p><em>I know angels don't fall often<em>

_But baby, I'll catch you_

_catch you_

_catch you_

_before you hit the ground_

* * *

><p>Prompto was extremely happy when Falle told him that Noctis talked to her, but it seemed that she was letting off more than she knows. She was hiding something from him, Prompto could tell. It was always so obvious when something was bothering her; Falle was never a great liar.<p>

Despite all that, Prompto never failed to notice the glances she sent Noctis' room, how she hesitated to enter, and how she avoided Noctis whenever he was around because some doctors took him out for a walk.

Definitely. Something did happen in there. He has to know what happened.

"Falle," Prompto spoke, walking towards her with a slow stride," what's wrong?"

Falle shot him a wary look," What do you mean, Prompto?" She asked slowly.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"Prompto!"

"Falle!"

Silence.

Falle glared at Prompto, annoyed, while Prompto glared stubbornly back.

"What happened with Noctis?" Prompto asked under his breath, and the look of shock on Falle's face confirmed him his suspicions.

"N-nothing," she lied, but Prompto shook his head. "You're a horrible liar, Falle. I hope you know that."

"But nothing happened, Prompto!"

"Obviously something did if you're so hesitant and nervous whenever he's around!"

"What are you trying to say?(!)"

_Oh god, no! Don't say it!_

"I'm trying to say that you're falling in love with him, and it's pissing me off!" The words flew out of his mouth.

The words he hid for years since Noctis came and Falle became his doctor. The words he had succeeded to hide. The words he'd regret ever saying to her face in situations similar to this. The words that say something behind them.

Yes, Prompto was in love with Falle.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

><p><em>W-what...? What just happened?<em>

Falle's stunned ebony orbs gazed upwards at Prompto who stared back, shocked. Silence was the only thing heard throughout the hospital, but somehow Prompto's words were echoing throughout the halls. Prompto's face quickly became regretful, and he opened his mouth.

"Falle, I-I..." Prompto trailed off, words at loss.

"Prompto, are you saying that you..." Falle also trailed off as he nodded, blushing. "O-oh."

Falle looked down at her feet, and Prompto watched her through his dirty blond bangs.

"I... just don't want you to fall in love with Noct," the dirty blond stated softly, his brown eyes watching his feet. "Because either way you'd get hurt."

"I'm not... wait, what do you mean?" Falle questioned, frowning.

"I'm sure you met Stella, right?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, Stella and Noct were engaged since birth. The day the wedding was supposed to happen was when the massacre happened. Noct was shocked, so he ran away to my house. He told me everything, and the next day, he left and disappeared. Stella was frantic when she learned, so she searched and searched. We all kept telling her to stop because he would appear anytime, but she didn't listen. And we were all are now. Me and you standing here with my unintended confession, explaining _everything_ to you."

"Falle, if Stella tells you that Noctis is hers, let it be. If you were dating him or not, you'd get hurt either way. Noctis can never be yours."

The orange-haired girl let it all sink in, and she close her eyes. Prompto left her alone, not speaking and waiting for her response.

"Want to get some lunch, Prompto?" She asked suddenly, smiling silly.

Prompto's eyes widened, but then he grinned and nodded.

* * *

><p>Noctis noted she was giddy and smiling everyday she was with him, talking about Prompto and with him more often, asking him questions about Prompto, and it was driving him insane.<p>

"Why do you want to know about Prompto?" The dark-haired male asked, arching an eyebrow.

"W-why do you want to why I want to know about Prompto?" she asked back, blushing slightly.

"I asked first."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not answering."

Falle smirked cockily at him and glided out. Noctis felt frustration gnaw at him.

Well, doesn't matter, he'll just ask Prompto when he sees him.

* * *

><p>Falle smiled sweetly at Prompto, and Prompto chuckled nervously.<p>

"This will be our second date, right?" Prompto asked.

"Yup! And I know you'll love it when we get there." Falle answered, grinning now.

"Oh, really?" Prompto smirked. "Well, you should know that I'm picky."

Falle smirked back, and she stood on her toes. Prompto arched an eyebrow, leaning down. Their lips met.

* * *

><p><em>The wheels of tragedy are turning once again.<em>


End file.
